1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine braking system for vehicles and, more particularly, to an engine braking system for vehicles, in which an actuator and a control valve are integrated to a corresponding exhaust rocker arm, thereby reducing weight and improving braking performance.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an engine brake is designed to brake a vehicle in such a manner that a gear ratio of gears is subject to downward adjustment. Since a shifting step is downwardly adjusted, this braking overloads each part of the engine to reduce the lifespan of the engine.
Thus, there has been provided an engine braking system that improves an engine braking effect by keeping part of the exhaust port of a cylinder open to prevent a compression stroke from taking place.
However, this engine braking system separately requires a housing in which an engine brake module is installed, and thus weight and cost are increased. Further, another housing is provided on one side of an exhaust rocker arm in consideration of a layout, and a piston presses one side of a valve bridge. As such, only one of multiple valves is adapted to be kept open, so that the performance of the engine brake is low.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.